Stephen "tWitch" Boss
| died= | hometown= Montgomery, Alabama | appearances=16 Week 7: Latin Night }} Stephen Laurel "tWitch" Boss is a freestyle hip hop dancer, entertainer and actor from Montgomery, Alabama. In 2008, he was the runner-up in the American So You Think You Can Dance. Since 2014, he has been featured in The Ellen DeGeneres Show as a DJ. He is also a sidekick to DeGeneres in Ellen's Game of Games. He has been a guest performer in Dancing with the Stars in season sixteen. Career In 2003, tWitch was a semifinalist on MTV's The Wade Robson Project and a runner-up on the television talent competition Star Search. In 2007 he was a "flamboyant dancer" in Blades of Glory and a Maybelle's Store Dancer in Hairspray. After competing in So You Think You Can Dance, tWitch went on to teach at South County Classical Ballet with fellow finalist Katee Shean. He has also choreographed for South Korean pop/R&B singer, Seven. On 30 April 2013, he and Allison Holker performed a dance routine on Dancing with the Stars. They danced to "Crystallize", which was being performed live by Lindsey Stirling. Since 1 April 2014, Twitch has been featured on The Ellen DeGeneres Show as a guest DJ and he announced 1 October 2014 he had been cast for Magic Mike XXL. In the upcoming superhero movie Perfectus, tWitch has been cast as Marcel X and will later star in the movie Ushers. He is managed by Nelson Diaz. He is a member of the dance troupes "Breed OCLA" and "Chill Factor Crew". He has an apparel line, Twitch Clothing. So You Think You Can Dance He first auditioned in 2007 for Season 3 but was not selected to be in the Top Twenty. He returned to audition again in Season 4 in 2008, where he was not only selected to compete in the Top Twenty, but placed runner up in the competition after fellow Hip-hop dancer Joshua Allen. During Season 4, tWitch danced with fellow contestant Katee Shean to a Contemporary piece choreographed by Mia Michaels. The dance was nominated for an Emmy for Choreography in the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards. In season 5, tWitch returned to So You Think You Can Dance with fellow season 4 contestant Katee Shean to perform their Emmy-nominated piece "Mercy", choreographed by Mia Michaels. He was one of the 11 "All Stars" for season 7. He served as a frequent All Star in Seasons 7, 8, and 9 of So You Think You Can Dance, performing many memorable routines, including the hip hop number "Outta Your Mind" with ballet dancer Alex Wong, which was then reprised by comedian Ellen DeGeneres in Season 7's finale. He was the Team Captain for "Team Street" in Season 12 of So You Think You Can Dance. Personal Life On 10 December 2013, tWitch and fellow SYTYCD alum Allison Holker married at Nigel Lythgoe's Villa San Juliette Vineyard and Winery in Paso Robles, California. He became a father to Holker's daughter, Weslie. On 27 March 2016, Holker gave birth to their son, Maddox Laurel. In November 2019, Holker gave birth to their daughter, Zaia Boss. Gallery Category:Guest performers Category:Males